


Banter

by merryghoul



Category: Anthropomorfic, Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, F/F, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, really, they're actually good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Tweets based off of the ones made at @PSG_inside, @PSG_English and @ChelseaFC.
> 
> Fic Promptly prompt: any, any, secret relationship

_21 March 2014. Paris Saint-Germain direct messages Chelsea Blue on Twitter after the Champions League quarterfinal draw._

**@PSGLynx:** When was the last time we met, Ms. Blue?

 **@NotAPensioner:** 2005, I believe. At least in the Champions League.

 **@PSGLynx:** That was years ago. No one remembers that.

 **@NotAPensioner:** We need to do something. Real Madrid plays the same night as us. And we both know La Liga teams are a bigger draw than the two of us combined...

 **@PSGLynx:** Hold on, Ms. Blue, I've got an idea...

 

_March 2014. Paris St. Germain starts a Twitter "fight" on Twitter with Chelsea Blue. An excerpt:_

**Paris Saint-Germain**  
@PSGLynx  
.@NotAPensioner I've reached the Champions League semi-finals two years in a row. Can't wait to get to a third once I beat you. ;)

 **Chelsea Blue**  
@NotAPensioner  
.@PSGLynx I'll reach the semi-finals for the seventh time in 12 years when I beat you. Badly.

 **Chelsea Blue**  
@NotAPensioner  
.@PSGLynx I'm your biggest obstacle to the Champions League. I kept 11 clean sheets in 18 games in 2014.

 **Paris Saint-Germain**  
@PSGLynx  
.@NotAPensioner But Chelsea, ma mie, I've scored 22 goals in the Champions League this season. We are in the CHAMPIONS LEAGUE, after all.

 

 _8 April 2014, after Chelsea Blue beats Paris Saint-Germain in the Champions League quarterfinals:_  
**Chelsea Blue**  
@NotAPensioner  
.@PSGLynx Hey, you! Start to move your feet to the rockin'est, rock-steady beat of Chelsea Blue, one step beyond!

[ ](https://youtu.be/N-uyWAe0NhQ)

**Paris Saint-Germain**  
@PSGLynx  
.@NotAPensioner Cheers to you, Chelsea Blue. Good luck in the semi-finals. Until we meet again...

 

_15 December 2014. Paris Saint-Germain direct messages Chelsea Blue on Twitter after the draw for the Champions League Round of 16._

**@PSGLynx:** ...I was not expecting us to meet so soon. So...are you up for another round, ma mie?

 **@NotAPensioner:** I'd love to, but I'm busy this year. Busier than usual. Training for the League cup and the FA Cup, you know. Oh, and there's this Premier League title I'm chasing. Well, it's not really chasing at this point. I'm in cruise control. But I do miss our trolling on Twitter. 

**@PSGLynx:** Should I continue without you?

 **@NotAPensioner:** Please do.  <3 xo

 

 _14 February 2015, during Paris Saint-Germain's game with Stade Malherbe Caen:_  
**Paris Saint-Germain**  
@PSGLynx  
'87 Time's almost up, so it's time to park the bus! Shout out to @NotAPensioner. ;) #PSGSMC

 

 _16 February 2015:_  
**Paris Saint-Germain**  
@PSGLynx  
.@NotAPensioner, my pal Winston Churchill and I are ready for you. #ThisTimeItsDifferent

_18 February 2015. Paris Saint-Germain direct messages Chelsea Blue on Twitter after the first Round of 16 leg in Paris._

 **@PSGLynx:** Heard about that incident in the Metro. I know that's not you. Sorry some of your supporters are jerks.

 **@NotAPensioner:** Thank you. I really didn't need that. I've been having a bit of a rough time after the League Cup. I know I can recover.

 **@PSGLynx:** Do you want me to stop?

 **@NotAPensioner:** Oh, no. Don't stop. I need a bit of cheering up these days.

 

 _11 March 2014, after Paris Saint-Germain beats Chelsea Blue in the Champions League Round of 16:_  
**Chelsea Blue**  
@NotAPensioner  
Congratulations to @PSGLynx for making it to the Champions League quarterfinals. Wishing you good luck in the future.

 **Paris St. Germain**  
@PSGLynx  
Thank you, @NotAPensioner! Here's to seeing you in the future. #ThisTimeItsDifferent

 

_14 December 2015. Paris Saint-Germain direct messages Chelsea Blue on Twitter after the Champions League Round of 16 draw._

**@PSGLynx:** At this rate, I think the Gamemakers of Nyon are trolling US.

 **@NotAPensioner:** Seems like it.

 **@PSGLynx:** I know you've been having a tough time, ma mie. You're not yourself as of late.

 **@NotAPensioner:** I know. It's not like me to lose to my rivals. The Community Shield loss was humiliating. Arsenal? Bloody ARSENAL? I threw my runner-up medal to the crowd, to an Arsenal fan, I think. I don't keep my runner-up medals EVER. And losing to Manchester City? Liverpool? STOKE CITY? I swear, after this year, I'll need a lot of drinks.

 **@PSGLynx:** Can I come with?

 **@NotAPensioner:** Of course. Been meaning to get to Porto to get a boat and go sailing off the coast. I'll make sure the boat is fully stocked. 

**@PSGLynx:** You know, if you ever need me to stop...

 **@NotAPensioner:** No, never stop, love. Never, ever stop.

 

 _December 2015:_  
**Paris Saint-Germain**  
@PSGLynx  
The rematch is on between @PSGLynx and @NotAPensioner...


End file.
